


Just a Sip

by miirai



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miirai/pseuds/miirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her assassination attempt failed, Kayano Kaede is hospitalised for the whole winter break. Guided by feelings of guilt and a tiny crush, Nagisa visits her everyday, bringing flowers and hot chocolate. </p>
<p>And the sweetness of a sip reminds her of the sweetness of their kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Sip

**Author's Note:**

> So.. spoilers from the manga ahead. If you're an anime-only watcher, you're reading this on your account.

"Good morning, Nagisa-kun! Here for the usual?" 

The employee at the corner coffee shop greeted as soon as he spotted the blue-haired boy opening the front door.

"Oh, good morning. Yes please." 

"One grande hot chocolate for Kaede-san, coming!" 

While the order was being prepared, Nagisa took a seat at a table near the bar, casually inspecting the flower bouquet he bought earlier. 

It's been about ten days since Kayano failed in her assassination attempt and ended up in the hospital. And for some reason, Nagisa felt like it was his fault. Like he had to do something to at least cheer up his classmate. 

Ever since, he would visit her and bring flowers and hot chocolate. 

"Thanks for the wait, you may pick up your order now!" The voice of the barista called, signaling it was time to leave.

\----

Winter was a beautiful season in the eyes of Kayano Kaede. She had loved it ever since she was a child, the way each snowflake was different. It was something that made them special. But this year, more than ever, she wished with all her heart to go play outside, just like a little child, in the fresh-fallen snow.

Days were getting more and more boring as they went by, and if it wasn't for the occasional company of her classmates, Kaede would more than surely be dead. She felt bad for making everyone worry, and knew it was nothing but her fault for being there instead of planning to kill Koro-sensei with the others.

'If it wasn't for Nagisa, I'd probably feel terrible.' was the thought always kept in her mind. The simple thought of his name and the simple memory of thar fateful night made it feel like her stomach was plagued by tiny butterflies. And despite telling him countless times it wasn't, he still believed he was somehow indebted to her.

However, it was his daily visits that always cheered her up, the cute flower bouquets he always bought her that made her feel better and the delicious hot chocolate he always brought her, which sweetness reminded her of that of the boy's soft lips.

\---- 

He didn't usually pay much attention to the diaphane snowflakes ocasionally falling, but that day, Nagisa found himself very interested in the way they touched the pavement. The reason was simple: through the window of a nearby bakery he spotted two familiar faces looking at the freshly baked pastries. The last thing he wanted was to be noticed by the two of them. 

However, it turned out to be inevitable, because soon enough Karma and Rio were calling his name, trying to catch up with him.

Nagisa feared what was to come.

"Karma-kun, Nakamura-san, what an unexpected meeting!"

"Isn't it? Who are those for?" Karma slided a hand around his shoulders, questioning about the flowers.

"Maybe for your girlfriend?" Rio teased.

"She's not my girlfriend." 

"We all know you're just hiding your relationship, right, Karma?" 

The mentioned redhead just smiled innocently. 

"Please, guys, you've been keeping this thing up for ten days, haven't you had enough yet?"

"Your face gives you away." The blonde put up a sly smile.

"Excuse me?"

"Nagisa-chan, your face is as red as Karma's hair." Rio answered in a baby voice.

Now self-conscious of his blushing cheeks, he had to come up with an excuse to get away.

"It's just the cold. Now, I have to hurry before the hot chocolate gets cold. Bye-bye." 

Even at a considerable distance from the two, Nagisa could still hear the giggles. 

\----

As soon as she heard the knock and familiar voice asking for permission to enter, Kaede's face lit up. 

"Good morning, Kayano! How are you?" 

" 'Morning! I'm good, and.. uh.. sorry for all the trouble, you don't have to come every day, you know?" 

Nagisa set the flowers and cup of hot chocolate on the nightstand and dragged a chair closer to the girl's bed.

"I'm not coming because I have to, I'm coming because I want to. Also, I brought some hot chocolate, make sure to drink it before it gets cold, okay?" 

"Sure, sure. What have you been up to? Any new assassination plans?"

"Well... no one is actually ready to think about killing Koro-sensei after hearing about his past."

"Right.. Oh God, if it wasn't for me going on a rampage, it wouldn't have came down to this.." She buried her face in a pillow.

"How many times do we have to tell you? It wasn't your fault. We all know it was the tentacles driving you mad, none of us blames you. Well.. I don't think you're to blame. It was obvious you'd seek answers after all that happened to you and your sister."

"Nagisa.."

"Also, I didn't believe for a second that it was all acting. I didn't believe that you were only pretending to be our friend, our precious classmate. I didn't want to believe you were pretending to be nice to me. After all, I owe you a lot for helping me with all my insecurities. So stop blaming yourself again and again, okay Ka.. Kaede?" 

It was the first time Nagisa talked about his feelings and thoughts with her. Also, the first time he called her 'Kaede'.

"Uh.. I.." Kayano's face was slowly turning pink.

"Also, I didn't say anything about it before because I thought it'd be awkward. But I wanted to apologise for.. uh.. kissing you, but I was really worried and that was the only thing that came to my mind.. and.. sorry." 

You could say their faces were as red as tomatoes, but it would be an understatement.

"It's o-o-okay! It wasn't much of a big deal. Also, we can count it as CPR or something, so it wasn't actually my first kiss so.. " 

The little detail made Kaede stop in the middle of the sentence. She grabbed the cup from the night stand and took a sip, hoping to make the embarassing situation a little more casual.

"I'm really sorry. But yeah, we'll count it as CPR. Not a first kiss for any of us." 

And as awkward as it was getting, he couldn't reach a top level of embarassment if he hadn't also taken a sip from the hot chocolate cup.

"Oh my god, I am sorry, I just.. It was getting way to awkward and.. just.. Sorry." 

"Ah no, I should be apologising. You always bring this for me and I never shared it with you.. Sorry." 

A monumental silence filled the room slowly. A little beep was heared, followed by Nagisa unlocking his phone and typing something up.

In the meantime, Kaede closed her eyes, humming slowly, hoping to detach herself from the awkward situation. She didn't realise when her quiet hum turned into proper singing.

"As you doze off tonight, I'll toss and turn. As your sweet dreams take flight, I'll crash and burn. While your heart flutters free, I still can't sleep. As you stir in your sleep.. I hope you think of me.."

Before he knew it, Nagisa stopped any activity to listen.

"Your voice is really nice, Kaede-chan!" 

Her eyes bursted open, her face turning red once again.

"Kaede.. Chan? My voice... nice?" 

Their gazes were interlocked.

"If you don't want me calling you that, it's okay, I won't.." The boy started messing with his hair in an attempt to reduce the awkwardness.

"N-no, I think it's nice you're calling me th... Wait what? What did I just say? Did you just hear me singing a stupid song that is literally all my feelings? Did I just say that song reflects my feelings? Oh Jesus, that horrible song doesn't fit me at all. Ah, I'm so pissed right now!" 

It was a wonder how she changed from friendly and embarassed to horribly pissed and angry in less than one second. Maybe it's the medicine she's taking. 

"Now, now, let's calm down, Kaede-chan." Nagisa smiled peacefully at her.

"Don't you dare call me 'Kaede-chan' ever again." Kayano took the cup once again and, in less than five seconds, the 0.5l of hot chocolate was down her throat.

The blue-haired teen was starting to get scared.

"But hey.. Is that really how you feel?"

"That what?"

"That song. Do you really feel that way?" 

"N-n-no way! I just told you, didn't I?" She seemed to be calming down.

"But you also said that the lyrics described your feelings, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but then I told you they didn't, right?" 

A new feeling was bottling up inside Nagisa. Maybe it was how Karma and Rio felt when they were teasing him.

"You know.." he was getting closer to Kaede. "Maybe I will.."

The girl was backing off. However, there was no way to run.

"Nagisa, what are you doing?" 

'There's no going back. Now or never.' Thought Nagisa as he closed the gap between the two of them. 

None of their thoughts were clear anymore. Mixtures of feelings dwelled inside each of them as their lips touched.

Kayano was left speechless. She wanted, at the same time, to slap and hug the boy.

"As I was saying, maybe I will consider this my first kiss, Kaede-chan." 

"Nagisa. Out. Now!"

The blue-haired teen laughed and got up, leaving the room. Only to return a moment later.

"By the way, that hot chocolate wasn't even nearly as sweet as your lips, Kaede-chan." Maybe Bitch-sensei's class isn't just that useless. 

"I SAID OUT!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't screw up with this, since it's my first time writing fan fiction. Also I absolutely love Nagisa and he is a precious baby.


End file.
